Oolong Tea
by Kuma-cchi
Summary: Haruhi leaned back against her pillow. She was tired and her head felt hot. She reached for her tea placed beside her, and noticed a figure sitting next to her futon... I suck at summaries. OneShot. TamakixHaruhi. Just fluff. Sort of a sequel to 'Cookies'


_Hmmm I really like TamaHaru, but I can't seem to write more than just fluff T.T Blahh... Too much schoolwork. Anyway, the plot is kind of old and cliche, but i dont care. Please R/R!_

Note: "This" is when the twins speak together.

* * *

  


"Haaaruhiiiii"

The familiar skewed form of her name rang in her ears. She was used to it, and it didn't surprise her anymore.

"Haruhi! Whatcha doin'?"

The twins leaned down to her desk and peered at her slyly. Their monotone was actually starting to bug her. Not to mention the uncanny way in which they always knew what the other was going to say. Not to mention how creepy it was when they finished each others' sentences.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Your attention of course!"

"Well, you have it. Anything else?"

"Whooooops! Time for class now. Gomen neh, Haruhi, we'll bug ya later."

_Thank goodness, _she thought, and let her head drop down on her desk with a thump.

* * *

Haruhi let out a deep breath. Her head felt hot and her vision was glazed. But she had to attend the club activities. She had to repay her debt too. Though she was slightly riled after the incident at home with sempai, a few weeks ago. 

_Why am I even still thinking about it? He probably has forgotten about it anyway…_

How much longer she would have to put up with this, she didn't know. Besides, all she wanted was a quiet place to study. Though, that was how it all started wasn't it? Trying to find a silent place, and ending up finding the Host Club, full of weirdos.

Speaking of which…

Haruhi pushed the handled and opened the door to the clubroom, where she was greeted with an overwhelming welcome. The usual.

_At least no cosplay today… _and she walked in and seated herself at a sutomer booth. The host club was still closed, and no sign of customers yet. She let her head rest on her arms and felt a slight chill.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Wanna eat my cake? Onegai?"

"No thank you Hani-sempai, I'm not feeling very well."

And the entire Host Club was filled with high-pitched gasps and scream! "Whhhaaaat? Haruhi's not feeling well?" and "Nooo what's wrong with her?"

The host club King pranced over to her worriedly.

"Haaaruhiii! What's wrong? Are you sick? It's okay, you can tell Daddy."

Haruhi glanced up at the feisty young blonde's concerned face. _Too close! Shit_. She blushed and buried her head in her arms again, not daring to let others see her cheeks red. Nothing could escape the twins' sharp eyes though.

"Haruhi's face is all flushed it seems. Maybe she has a fever."

_Whew._For once they acted like their King – stupid and clueless.

"I suppose it wouldn't be very becoming to have the girl work in spite of her fever, now. But of course, if you take leave today, it'll cost you. I don't plan on letting today's earnings slip by so easily" came a soft but audible mumble from the corner of the room. A dark haired boy with glasses holding a clip-board in his hands, looked up at her and smiled. "Neh?"

_Brrrr. Shadow King Aura… how evil can he be?_

"Kyouya, don't be so hard on her. Anyway, Haruhi, how about letting Daddy take you home for today?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled in anticipation. Only Kami-sama knew what was going on in his Inner Mind Theatre that moment. "Come on; come to Otou-san, my cute daughter!" He grinned stupidly.

Haruhi's head was starting to spin… _Damn, this commotion… _She languidly tried to stand up… "It's fine, sempai, I'm perfectly fi–"

But apparently she wasn't. Her voice trailed off and the world started to spin.

_Damn it… _was the last thing that crossed her mind as she fell forward. Haruhi closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact with the hard floor she anticipated. But it never came. All she felt before drifting into unconsciousness were a pair of strong, warm arms breaking her fall.

* * *

Haruhi blinked. 

_Where am I? _

Her thoughts came rushing back to her. School – fever – Host Club – debts – spinning -Tamaki's arms.

_Tamaki's arms. _She felt the heat rise to her face once again. What in the world was happening to her? She was acting like one of those sissy girl members of the host club. Geez. So what if Tamaki had embraced her? That was only to save her from falling, no big deal. _In fact, I should just thank him. _

She looked up from her view. _Ah, I know this ceiling. So he took me home._ She looked around and tried to sit up. Her head was pounding so hard. She hadn't been sick for a long time._ And_ _I thought my immunity was on a higher level than other people. _She scanned the room for her dad, or sempai. _Guess not… _

At once, a thought struck her, and she looked down. She was wearing a t-shirt and a dungaree. _But… I was in my uniform… _Her ears pricked up at the thought. _Could-could sempai have…? _

"Haruhi, you're awake."

Tamaki walked in carrying a dangerously shaky tray lined with Oolong tea and biscuits. Household work just wasn't his thing.

_So he _is _here! But he couldn't possibly have made these biscuits! He couldn't possibly have made my bed and tucked me in! And… and… he wouldn't take off my uniform… would he?_

"Oba-san! Haruhi woke up!" called out Tamaki. Instantly a woman ran out of the kitchen and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Oh my my, looks like even Haruhi Fujioka can get sick sometimes, neh?"

Haruhi relaxed. It was just their landlady. Thank goodness for that, she thought, and excluded thoughts of Tamaki from her mind.

"Well then, I think my work is done here. Tama-chan will take care of you, I hope. I have to get going."

"Thank you very much for the help Oba-san" smiled Tamaki.

"My pleasure" she replied. "Haru-chan, you sure are lucky to have such caring friends. Ittekimasu."

Haruhi leaned back against her pillow. She was tired and her head felt hot. She reached for her tea placed beside her, and noticed a figure sitting next to her futon.

Tamaki blinked like a child, and his wide eyes were reflected in hers. Their eyes met, and they continued looking at each other silently – one too tired to look away, and one enjoying the view perhaps. He gazed at her face in wonder. _And… sadness? _His face looked a little forlorn and put off, unlike his usual bouncy air.

"You know, Haruhi… this reminds me of the time my mother used to get sick back in France."

Haruhi gasped inwardly. So that's why he was looking at her with such affection. Inwardly, she had always empathized with him on that fact; the fact that he could never probably see his mother again. He never did share his feelings with other people about that, and she was secretly glad he did so today.

"Sempai…"

Tamaki continued without hearing,"Actually, even that back at the clubroom… that happened once too. She was with me in the garden at our estate, and suddenly something came over her and she started to fall. I was there to catch her though. Lucky, ne?"

Haruhi wondered how his smile could be so genuine still. He had gone through much, but he was still the person he was, the King of the host club, the prince character with a 70 designation rate, and the person who had affected so many people's lives. But inwardly, he bore it all, all that pain.

"This situation happened once too, I remember. Mother was feeling weak, with a fever and the maids asked me to bring in her tea and cookies, but I accidentally dropped them on the way" Tamaki grinned widely, "good thing I didn't drop anything today."

Haruhi giggled too, from under her quilt. _Sempai was such a baby when it came to this stuff. _

"And then, I played the piano for her when she asked me to. She liked to listen to me play" he paused. "Haruhi… you want to know what happened next?"

Haruhi stayed silent, and watched him curiously. His blonde hair hid his eyes and he looked down at the floor, playing with his fingers and twiddling his thumbs. His face, however much visible, was a light shade of crimson.

"Umm, sure, sempai. Then what?"

Tamaki jerked his head up. He looked at her warily. His faced showed signs of an inward struggle. Haruhi was mildly curious.

"Well… th-this is what happened next…"

Tamaki shuffled over closer to the futon. He touched the side of her face gently with his hand, and leaned closer and closer to her. Haruhi's heart was beating inexplicably fast. She closed her eyes, contemplating what would come next. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He was so close…

The moment was gone in a flash. Haruhi barely felt it happen, but she knew it did. Tamaki blushed furiously and muttered something about getting more tea.

Haruhi dazedly sat up again and reached for her cup. It was still full. Her head was spinning more than before, and her heartbeat has sped up.

She peeked into the kitchen where Tamaki poured her more and more tea, while looking at a small fly on the wall. He only did notice when the cup overflowed and spilled hot tea all over the counter. "Gomenasai…" he muttered and struggled to clean up the mess, all the while putting a tomato to shame.

Haruhi lightly touched her forehead where he had kissed her, and retired back into her futon feeling warm and fuzzy.

* * *


End file.
